Empty Eyes
by Whispers Of The Moon
Summary: This is a weird horror mystery...it IS hsm...it'll make sense when i get the companion story up...somewhat. basically one of the main characters is out for revenge. weird, i know. :P please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really weird story…it probably will make no sense, so I'll explain some stuff about it and post a companion story to it…that should make things a little clearer. Anyhoo, the girl is one of the HSM characters, so is the guy. It's a modern-day AU, and should make more sense when I get the other story posted. Please review even if it confused the hell out of you…**

Staring at her, across the way, was the masked symbol of the old costume company. it was looking back at her.

Time stopped.

She was being pulled toward it, seeing her face reflectedin its empty eyes. It was pulling her in.

The chatter around her resumed, the world around her starting to fall into place. Costumes stood tall on their hangers, as children wove around her, pulling their mothers to the perfect princess costume or the best superhero cape.

The mask was staring back at her, its empty eyes boring into hers. Watching. Waiting. Waiting for life to be brought back to them. No one saw the eyes slipping away with her.

Now she was hidden, in the crowd of the masquerade. The shop was far behind her now. She stood still, watching. Waiting. She watched the beautiful gowns whirl away and back to the sides of their partners, all at once. They all hid behind masks, to them, nothing but painted faces. Trying to hide behind masks and costumes, but she still saw him. Still, she waited. He would come to her, just as he has come to so many, over and over. Tonight, he would come to her alone. It was his last mistake.

The flat eyes behind the mask flickered, the first spark appearing as the dance ended. His eyes found her, merely another face in the crowd to him. He made his way over to her, eyes locked the entire time. He had come.

No words were exchanged as they spun themselves into the tapestry of the dance. A pair in the crowd never had been further away. They knew what they had come for. She knew she would win. The dance had stopped, and she came back to earth quickly. She slipped away. She knew he would find her.

He caught up with her outside. It was deserted, as she had known it would be. The moon lit up this world, her world, with shadows of light, of lies, of broken promises about to be mended.

He was nearly there. She turned away, letting the knife hidden in her glove slip down into her fingers.

He caught her by the arm, pulling her around to face him. He had left his mask behind, leaving his face unshielded.

He bent down towards her, his hand reaching behind her head to untie the ribbon holding her mask in place, brushing her dark hair. She moved his hand away and took her mask off herself, watching his look change from triumph to horror.

He tried to back away, but she had stuck the blade into his heart before he had taken two steps back.

"I told you before-I always win." she reminded him. Wasting her words on a dead man.

She dropped her mask beside his still body and turned away, the night swallowing her up into the shadows.

**Like I said, short and utter confusement. Should make sense when I finish typing up the other chapter (when my odious hw is done). I'm going to post that as the second chapter, but chronologically, it makes waaaay more sense if you read the second chapter first. It kinda makes you understand what the hell's going on. (somewhat.) IDK. I wrote it as just a weird thing for nothing, but then I realized it completely fit HSM, so I decided to post it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

When she saw him, she knew it was over.

She had suspected it for a long time, but had been trying to deny it. She had never wanted something like this. Not for him. She didn't want a reason for it.

But now, it was too much to ignore. _If only,_ she thought, _you weren't doing something like this to me. We could have been happy. I could have been happy, for once. You were supposed to prove me wrong about everything I believed. Yet another thing you failed on. _

She saw him turning around, seeing her, breaking away from the blond slut he had been beside, and standing up to follow him. She yelled accusations at him, though none of it was a shock. It never was anymore. Never, no matter how much she wanted to change that.

She caught sight of the blond's smirk before she was out the door. The only thing that really hurt was who it was. Who they both were. The ones she thought she could count on to not fail her. _What kept them apart, though? Why are they any different from everyone else? _she questioned.

She heard him following her. She wasn't surprised. She knew what was coming next. The pleading, the apologies, the trying to take her hand and make her forget. She would never forgive or forget. She never had before. She knew he wanted her to come running back to her. Never. He would run to her, before realizing he should have never crossed her path. But it would be too late.

He had caught up to her now. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away without this. She heard his apologies, begging her to forgive him, all that she had heard before. She wished that they could at least be original. It was all just another script that would fall deaf on her ears.

She turned on him, cold, merciless, letting out a small bit of her anger, not anything else. Nothing else could show. She would never let herself be hurt by this. If she was, she could never go through with it all.

She watched him realize he would never win her back, and turned away. Back to the slut who would never question him as long as she could get the status and popularity that came with being his whore. That was all any of them were.

But she would be different. She would never let him forget what he had done to her.

**this is something of the prologue to the last chapter...it's like the beginning of it all. chapter 1 is the end. If you want, I can post the middle that kinda tells you more about it...but you have to review to tell me! please review!**


End file.
